A Pernese Love Story
by AthenaMay24
Summary: The story of Jaxom and Sharra, the Holders of Ruatha. After The White Dragon, but at no particular time period. This is basically just a love story between the two of them, and what they have to go through. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Jaxom walked into the sleeproom he shared with Sharra. She was sitting by the fire when he entered. Upon hearing the door shut, she turned around and smiled hesitantly at him. Coming up behinds her, he gave her a squeeze and went to pull up a chair.

"Here, have this one," Sharra stood and bade him to sit in hers, "I know it's your favorite."

"I love you, Sharra." Jaxom said smiling at his wife, his tone was teasing but he knew that she knew that he meant it. It might seem strange that a wife wouldn't know that her husband loved her, but on Pern, most marriages are arranged because of lust, either for power or for the woman.

Jaxom pulled her into his lap, saying, "There, now we can both sit in it."

"Jaxom!" Sharra half-scolded, half-teased. Despite her warning tone, she made no move to get up, in fact, she snuggled deeper into him.

They sat contently there, staring at the fire, until their exchange reminded Sharra of her earlier train of thought; the one Jaxom had interrupted on his entry. She sighed involuntarily.

"Hmmm, love? You might as well tell me." Jaxom was so in-tune with his wife that she had no chance of hiding anything from him for long.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. . ." she trailed off until he nudged her gently. Standing, because she was afraid that he would be upset, she turned to face him, "Well, being a Lord Holder and all . . . It would be appropriate for you to have more than one wife," she finished in a rush. He frowned. She hurried on, "I had always hoped that I would be the only one you loved- I mean it would be okay if I wasn't but I just thought in the beginning that. . ."

He stood and hurried over to her before she could say more. Enfolding her in his arms, he kissed her softly. "You are the only one . . ." he stopped before going on, "What made you think otherwise?"

"Well, there were rumors that you were toying-" she winced at her choice of words, "-with the Plateau holder's sister, Corana. I-" she stopped at the distraught look on his face. She could read him as well as he could read her. "What?" she asked apprehensively.

He sighed, "It's true I used to . . . toy . . . with Corana."

"Oh." Unexpected tears welled in her eyes. Even though she had been afraid he had been sleeping around, she hadn't wanted to believe it of him. She broke away from him and went to sit on the bed. "Oh," she said again.

"Shards, Sharra! This was before you! I was young and insecure about Ruth not wanting to fly the greens. She was young and a pretty little thing and-" he stopped, suddenly aware that Sharra, who knew that she wasn't traditionally pretty, might not like him describing his past lover in this manner.

"Oh?" she said, teasingly affecting a mock-annoyed tone. She did believe him about Corana, but that wasn't the only hold rumor that had come to her attention.

"I feel I haven't reassured you on all accounts. What else is it?"

She looked away, "I saw you disappear into the closet with that slow drudge girl and Dorse said that he saw you in her chambers that night last seven-day when you were late coming to bed and . . . well . . ." she blurted before running out of words.

He sighed, "Why would you ever believe my milk-brother?" He grabbed her hand, "I thought you knew better than that!" he teased lightly, trying to get her to meet his eyes.

"Well . . . I . . . I don't know!" she burst into tears. "I'm sorry, you must hate me for not trusting you and. . . I'm sorry!"

He held her in is arms and kissed away her tears. "I could never, never hate you, Sharra." He said softly in her ear. "I am sorry, obviously I haven't done enough to convince you that you are the only one in my heart." At Ruth's annoyed bugle, he chuckled, "Well, the only woman in my heart."

She started to protest his apology but he kissed her fiercely until she quieted.

"What can I do to convince you?" he said softly, nuzzling her neck gently. She pulled back to look at him. She just shook her head and pulled up the covers on their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, here's the next chapter. It's been a while since I posted the first chapter, but it doesn't appear that anyone is really reading this anyway. The exception would be LunaChas, who actually reviewed the first chapter! Much thanks. This is for you. And if anyone out there actually **_**is**_** reading this, please review and let me know! Wow, I sound like an attention-monger. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

**A note about this chapter: In either **_**The White Dragon**_** or **_**All the Weyrs of Pern**_**, someone really does try to kill Jaxom and Sharra really does fall off of Ruth. I changed it a bit and changed who the culprit is, to make my own story, but this is along the same lines. I just decided to make it more dramatic. I think. There's no way I can beat Anne McCaffrey. **

**Another note: I wrote this chapter sitting in my home library next to my collection of practically every Pern book Anne McCaffrey ever wrote (including The People of Pern, The Atlas of Pern, and The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern), but if anyone finds anything inaccurate about my work, besides where is strays from the plot, please let me know, I want to be as accurate as possible. **

Ch. 2

The next morning, Sharra woke to Jaxom bringing her breakfast in bed. Despite their words the night before, Sharra hadn't let Jaxom get very far. She had to remind him, and herself, repeatedly that they both had important things the next day and needed sleep.

"I love you," Jaxom said as he laid the tray of cold meatrolls and pot of klah on the table beside the bed. He was his campaign of reminding Sharra, in word and deed, that she was and always will be the only one for him.

"C'mere," Sharra said and he sat beside her. She took a suspicious bite of a meatroll. Jaxom wasn't known for being a good cook. "Did you make this? It's actually good!" she sipped the klah.

"Deelan," Jaxom chuckled and she belatedly realized what she'd said. She looked up at him to apologize, but had to look away. Memories of the previous night ran through her head. Jaxom was silent as she chewed.

She sighed. "I have to go to that meeting at Cove . . ." Jaxom gave her a mock glare. The meeting at Cove and his expense meeting had been her excuse the night before.

"That had better be a real thing," Jaxom teased, "I would hate to think that my wife needs to make up fake meetings just to hold me at bay."

Sharra rolled her eyes at her mate. "If I needed an excuse I would use something much more entertaining than a meeting." She stood and stretched. Jaxom watched her dress as she spoke to his White Dragon. "Ruth? Would you mind taking me to Cove?"

_Of course I will take you. I do not think that Lamoth is fit to take you_, Ruth said in their minds. Usually the only ones that can hear dragons are their riders. There are obviously exceptions, such as Lessa, who can hear all dragons. Necessity had driven Ruth to talk to Sharra when Jaxom came down with fire-head and Sharra was only his healer.

Jaxom sighed. "I wish I could go with you," he said wistfully.

"Now, Jax, you know that you have to do your duty as a Lord Holder before you can do anything else," Sharra scolded.

"I know," Jaxom enveloped her in a hug and whispered into her shoulder, "You come before Holding. Remember that."

Sharra chuckled uncomfortably and pulled away from Jaxom. It sometimes upset her that Jaxom could love her that much. She'd never felt like she deserved him. Changing the subject, she said, "I need to get ready to go or I'll have to time it!"

"Ruth always knows when he is."

"That doesn't mean you can skip around time just because you want to spend more time with me!" Sharra smacked him playfully on the arm, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Jaxom sighed and kissed her goodbye. He knew that Ruth would protect Sharra the same way he would. But that doesn't mean he likes watching her go.

Two hours later, Jaxom saw Sharra mounting Ruth in the courtyard adjacent to the meeting room. He wandered closer to the window to watch them take off.

They were in the air and Sharra was leaning close to whisper in Ruth's ear. With a start, Jaxom realized that the position should be impossible. The riding straps should prevent her from getting that close to Ruth's face. Then he heard Sharra scream.

Without realizing it, he was sprinting to the courtyard. Sharra was dangling from Ruth's neck. Her arms weren't long enough to reach all the way around and she was having trouble getting purchase on the smooth dragon hide. Ruth was trying to land, but the maneuver required a strong backwing and any sudden movement would dislodge Sharra.

Jaxom saw her slipping and heard Ruth's distressed bugle, both in his head and out. Rushing forward, Jaxom measured the distance and Sharra landed neatly in his arms.

"Oh! You caught me," Sharra whispered. Her face was white and she was visible shaking but the cocky teasing remark died on Jaxom's lips when she looked at him in a way that still made his knees weaken. He pulled her into kiss fiercer than any before.

Eventually Sharra pulled back, laughing, "People are staring!"

Jaxom set her on her feet but said, "Let them. Maybe this will end those rumors." He kissed her again but suddenly moved back, looking upset. "Are you alright? You're not hurt? I'm sorry, I should've checked!" he looked devastated.

Sharra chuckled, "I'm fine, thanks to you and Ruth."

_I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!_ Ruth's eyes whirled red with worry.

"Ruth! You saved her! not many dragons would know what to do when a strap goes," he smiled gratefully at his dragon and continued, with Sharra's help, telling Ruth that he was the best, smartest dragon on Pern, until Ruth's pearly hide turned red and his eyes whirled purple.

_ You forget, I love her as much as you do_, Ruth told his rider.

"I don't know about that!" Jaxom said, looking at his wife.

By now a crowd had gathered and someone, Bram, Jaxom realized, cleared his throat loudly. "What happened?" Bram asked.

Sharra tried to move away to a polite distance, but Jaxom only held her tighter. He was secretly pleased at how easily she gave into him.

"It seems the riding strap was cut," said G'lanar, Lamoth's rider. G'lanar and his bronze were acting as watch-dragon and rider at Ruatha Hold. Not that Ruatha needed a watch-dragon, with Ruth around.

"Who would have done that?" Sharra asked; the color that had briefly returned to her cheeks fled again.

"I'm sure that this attempt wasn't on your life, Lady Sharra. It was probably intended to disable Jaxom," Bram tried to reassure her, but he only made her fear heighten.

"Why, that's even worse! I'd prefer someone after me!" she gasped out. This time it was her clinging to Jaxom.

"Well, given the recent events, I move to postpone the expense meeting," Jaxom said, kissing his wife's hair.

"Seconded, Lord Jaxom." Bram nodded to his Lord and began ushering all of the bystanders out of the small courtyard.

"I am greatly needed at Cove. . ." Sharra sighed, "I really must go. Do you have any more straps?"

"I have a double under lock and key."

"A double?" Sharra looked at him sharply.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Jaxom kissed her again lightly, "Not until this person is found."

They mounted Ruth a bit later with the new strap. Jaxom held her from behind and hissed her exposed neck and shoulder, as if he could warm against the cold of _between_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, y'all, so here's the next chapter. I want to address some reviews before we get on with it. **

**To Pat macken: I think Dorse did go south in **_**Renegades of Pern **_**(and he showed up later trying to sabotage the printing hall) but I needed a bad guy in my story, and I've always liked to play off of characters that are jealous of someone in power, so I picked Dorse. As I said before, I changed some things from the original. Thanks for reviewing and reminding me that he went south!**

**To **** 1****: I will try to make them longer, but I'm so busy all the time, that sometimes all I can do is type short chapters and try to update often (which I haven't been doing). I'm so glad you like it! Thanks! **

**To wendums: I will keep that in mind!**

**Sorry if you think that is obnoxious, but I had to reply. So here's the next chapter!**

Ch. 3

"But who would want to kill Jaxom?" Lessa asked. The Weyrwoman seemed very much put out that Ruatha's Holder acquired himself an enemy.

Dorse ran through Sharra's mind. He certainly wanted to kill her. She had been tortured by his words for a few sevenday until Jaxom's reassurances the previous night (Sharra was very embarrassed about that; she hadn't meant to come off as so needy). Jaxom's milk-brother was a bitter, angry man who resented Jaxom and everything he stood for.

"Dorse," Sharra blurted softly. It made sense. Lessa, the only one her heard her, gasped.

"What?" asked Jaxom, F'lar a beat behind.

"But why would . . . What would he gain?" Lessa asked Sharra, completely ignoring her weyrmate.

"He's always thought that he would be in charge, at least as a regent for Jarrol," Sharra mentioned her son as an afterthought.

"Who?" Jaxom asked again. He walked up to Sharra, "If you don't tell me know, woman-" he stopped at a glare from Lessa, who didn't realize that he was teasing. Jaxom smiles to let Lessa know that he didn't treat his wife this way, except in jest.

"Dorse," Sharra looked at Jaxom carefully, trying to read his reaction.

"I don't think he has it in him," F'lar said, "but then again, I don't know him that well."

"What he had in him is a load of resentment," Jaxom sighed.

"Well, we'll find out, Jaxom. Until then, though, keep an eye on him, will you?" Lessa looked sternly at him. She was aware of Jaxom's habit to underestimate a problem until it blew up in his face. Then she blew air threw her teeth, "Let's get this sharding meeting over, we can worry more later," Even as she said this, she knew that none of them would actually stop worrying.

That night in the sleeproom they were sharing at Cove, Sharra was sitting on the bed, watching Jaxom. She sighed softly.

"What is it, love?" Jaxom asked from across the room, "And don't say nothing. I know you better than that."

"It's my brother. Did you see him today?" she stared out the window at the tide coming in, "He's up to something. He was edgy the whole time. And how did he manage to invite Dorse to a meeting about last year's fire-head outbreak? Dorse doesn't even live in South!"

"I'm sure Toric can handle himself," there was a slight edge to Jaxom's voice. Sharra's older brother, Toric, took measures including locking Sharra up, to keep Jaxom from taking her as his wife. Toric only thought to better himself, not of his sister's happiness, but Sharra loved and worried about him anyway. "As for Dorse, he says he plans to come work for Toric next rainy-season."

Sharra snorted and looked at her hands where they rested on her lap. Jaxom crossed to his wife and held her. He only meant to reassure and apologize for his tone, but holding her close sparked something in him. She didn't object when he pushed her back onto the bed. She gave into his moods easily now, to his delight.

It was into the morning hours, with Sharra snuggled up against him, when Jaxom heard the door click shut. He tensed. Who was in their room? Sharra, responding to his stiffening, tried to roll over and murmur in her sleep. She slipped her cold hands under his sleep-shirt.

Jaxom quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. She was wide awake now, and only her complete trust in Jaxom kept her from trying to free herself.

"Someone's in the room. They think we're asleep," he breathed into her ear. _Ruth!_ he silently yelled to his dragon.

_It's a man. That's all I know_, the white replied, worry tinging his voice. Even Ruth knew better than interfering, no matter how much he wanted to.

The figure crept closer to the bed. The moonlight in the open window caused a belt-knife to glint in the intruder's hand.

With a cry, Jaxom leapt up and struck the man.

**A/N Didn't intend to end this chapter here, but I was just ordered to get off the computer now! That was like fifteen minutes ago. So I guess y'all will have to wait to see what happens. Sorry. Please review!**


End file.
